Entre el amor y el odio ¿un paso?
by Natsukogirl215
Summary: Amu Hinamori una chica normal de 18 años que viaja a japón, huyendo de un pasado que la atormenta y con un objetivo claro: Convertirse en la mejor cantante! pero el amor se abrirá paso en su vida y la alterara de forma irreversible.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Hola! Este es nuestro primer fic, esperamos les guste y dejen hermosos reviews, criticas o sugerencias serán bien recibidas de nuestra parte y pondremos todo en mejorar.

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara no nos pertenece. Su autor es el grup_o _ Pitch-Pit , solo escribimos por gusto y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un nuevo comienzo<strong>_

_**Amu Pov**_

Se les reporta a nuestros pasajeros que pronto estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Narita, Japón por favor estén preparados para abordar en pocos minutos.- anuncio la voz de la azafata en el altoparlante.

_Japón_… un país que jamás hubiera pensado que estaría a punto de ser ahora mi casa.

Este año han pasado muchas cosas y los errores que he cometido estoy dispuesta a afrontarlos porque vengo aquí a convertirme en la mejor cantante que se halla conocido, aunque sé que no será fácil ya que tengo mucho que aprender todavía pero tengo el apoyo de mis amigas yaya y rima… las voy a extrañar mucho es lo único que realmente extrañare de ese lugar, de aquel lugar que hacía llamar casa solo por dormir y comer allí.

•°o.O•°o.O••°o.O•°o.O••°o.O•°o.O••°o.O•°o.O••°o.O•°o.O••°o.O•°o.O•

Inmediatamente al bajar del avión me dirigí a buscar un taxi para que me llevara hacia la residencia en la que alquilé un apartamento, es un poco más grande de lo que hubiera querido, pero estaba cerca de la universidad asi que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Luego de pagarle al taxi, entre en el edificio. Estaba un viejo hombre de seguridad en la puerta me acerque para preguntarle si esta era la dirección correcta.

Disculpe, podría decirme en que piso queda el apartamento 07?- dije al señor que se veía un poco despistado.

Ahhh si, si usted es la nueva dueña del apartamento.-contesto como recordándolo apenas.- esta en el 4to piso, suerte con su nuevo apartamento, la necesitara.

Gracias!- sonreí al señor aunque un poco confusa con lo último que dijo, por que necesitaría suerte si me acabo de mudar? Bueno es un señor, además se ve viejito mejor dejarlo tranquilo.

Entre en el ascensor y me dirigí hacia mi piso, Distraída pensando en cómo decoraría mi nuevo apartamento.

Las puertas se abrieron y Salí de ahí, estaba en un largo pasillo con dos apartamentos el 07 y el 08.

Me encamine hacia el mío, luego conocería a el vecino, entre en el departamento era más bonito que en la fotos.

Disfrutaba de una linda cocina con mesa de granito y buenos electrodomésticos, la nevera y el horno eran hermosos.

Tenía 3 cuartos y dos baños, uno en la habitación principal y otro afuera en la sala. Venia completamente amueblado asi que no tenia porque comprar nada, solo la decoración si quería y si que quiero.

Me encanta mi departamento!- pensé mientras daba saltitos recorriéndolo todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mañana comenzaría mi universidad y todo sería perfecto. Cumpliría mi objetivo!

Luego de estar fantaseando por unos 20 minutos, inicie con sacar mi ropa de las maletas e intentar organizar todo antes de la noche.

Eran las 9:30 pm cuando termine de organizar, si era muy tarde pero tengo mucha ropa y me distraía con cualquier cosa debido a la emoción asi que he terminado a esta hora.

Camine hacia el baño para echarme un ducha luego de estar todo el día en el avión y luego aquí toda la tarde acomodando estaba agotada.

Cuando las primeras gotas cayeron sobre mi sentí una enorme relajación, tanto que no quería salir de la ducha pero ya era muy tarde, asi que me prometí tomar una larga ducha mañana antes de iniciar la uní.

Luego de colocarme el pijama fui directo a la cama el cansancio del viaje estaba causando efecto en mi cuerpo y poco a poco fui quedando dormida. De repente un gran estruendo me despertó de golpe.

_Qué demonios?_ Fue mi pensamiento al levantarme, fije mi mirada en el reloj y vi que marcaba las 11:15 pm.

A quien se le ocurre poner música a todo volumen a esta hora!

Salí enojada al pasillo y note que el ruido provenía del apartamento de mi vecino.

Camine hasta la puerta y comencé a golpear la puerta sin consideración. La puerta se abrió y tuve que alzar la cabeza debido a que mi vecino era muy alto pero si creía que me voy a intimidar por eso está equivocado.

Podrías bajarle a la música? Algunos necesitamos dormir sabes.- dije con el tono mas mordaz que tenia.

Y si no quiero? Que podrías hacer **ENANA**.- dijo aquel hombre de ojos zafiro y pelo azulado.

co-co-como me llamaste?-estaba que echaba fuego por la boca como ese ese… gigantón! Se atrevía a llamarme enana sin conocerme ahora conocería la furia de Amu Hinamori!

Eres sorda o qué? No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces.- contesto mirándome con esos ojos penetrantes como si fuera algo insignificante.

Eres un idiota, mal educado!- dije pateándole la rodilla con todas mis fuerzas.- pretendía ser amable pero tú eres bravucón!

Lo deje arrodillado en el pasillo mientras entraba de nuevo a mi apartamento echa una furia

Esta me las pagaras enana!- oí que gritaba desde el pasillo con voz molesta.

A ver quien las paga primero _vecino!- _le conteste con tono punzante en la palabra vecino, sin saber que con esa respuesta estaba comenzando un destino junto a él que estaría lleno de obstáculos , retos y superación para los dos_._


	2. Sorpresas

Hola..! Ya volví estuve un poco ocupada y no lo pude subir antes. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y cualquier sugerencia o critica háganosla saber y lo tomaremos en cuenta la próxima vez =)

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara no nos pertenece. Su autor es el grup_o _Pitch-Pit , solo escribimos por gusto y sin fines de lucro.

_Capítulo II _

_**Amu Pov**_

Me levante y estaba de muy mal humor, no había dormido nada el resto de la noche luego de la pelea con el gigantón de mi vecino. Después de que entrara al departamento le subió si era posible, más a la música y asi estuvo como hasta ya entrada la madrugada.

Camine somnolienta hasta el baño necesitaba prepararme para ir a la universidad, este pensamiento me animo asi que fui rápido para disfrutar mi ducha ya que me quedaba poco tiempo para salir.

_Imaginaba que tendría cara de zombi luego de no dormir anoche.-_ pensé al ver mi cara en el espejo del baño.

Todo es por culpa de él! Si no hubiera puesto su música toda la noche yo no estaría acelerada ni tuviera cara de ser hermana perdida de frankenstein!

Me apresure a terminar de bañarme y me dirigí hacia el armario a elegir que me pondría. Me decidí por un vestido algo clásico color lila con unos tacones a juego y un lindo bolso.

Aplique algo de maquillaje natural y ordene mi melena rosa en una cola casual. Al terminar admire mi obra en el espejo y decidí que disimulaba bien el no haber dormido nada la noche anterior.

Ya era casi la hora de irme faltaban 15 min para que iniciaran las clases pero mi edificio estaba cerca asi que llegaría rápidamente. Salí del apartamento y avance hacia el elevador. Presione el botón y espere a que llegara al piso.

Las puertas de este se abrieron y me adentre en ellas cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse una mano lo interrumpió y entro el mismo idiota de ayer en la noche, Se situó a un lado de mi luego de mirarme por unos segundos.

Ahora que me doy cuenta siempre me refiero a él cómo idiota o gigantón me pregunto cuál será su nombre.

Lo mire de reojo. Realmente era muy guapo lo había notado ayer pero debido a la pelea no lo había podido detallar, era muy alto diría que mediría como 1,85 su pelo se veía sedoso y sus ojos… tenían un color muy hermoso parecían dos zafiros.

_Que estoy pensando? Desde cuando pienso que lo idiotas son guapos?_-sacudí mi cabeza mientras borraba esos pensamientos y sentía que la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

- Llevas mirándome un rato – dijo posando sus zafiros en mi mientras los decía.- hasta te has puesto roja, que me vas a decir, que te gusto?

Lo observe mas roja que antes y el tenia un esbozo de sonrisa apenas perceptible. Como podía hablar sobre gustar de forma tan ligera? Y con alguien con quien solo había hablado una vez y más que hablar nos insultamos.

Definitivamente este tipo es un mujeriego!

-Por supuesto que no! Jamás podría gustarme alguien como tú!- conteste alzando mi cabeza con orgullo mientras cruzaba mis brazos para demostrar mi punto.

-Hmp, menos mal porque nunca me fijaría en ti.- expreso con indiferencia mientras volvía su vista a la puerta del elevador.- no eres mi tipo enana.

Contuve mi rabia al escucharlo llamarme enana por tercera vez en menos de dos días ya que no quería amargarme el día con otra pelea.

-Ja! Mejor tu tampoco eres muy de mi tipo que digamos- dije para que estuviera al tanto y no hubiera confusiones.-por cierto mi nombre es Amu Hinamori no enana, idiota.

-Pues el mío es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, no idiota.-dijo avanzando hacia las puertas del ascensor que se habían abierto de repente.- me gustaría decir que fue un gusto conocerte, pero no es de mi estilo mentir.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caminar hacia la salida del edificio. Indignada Salí del ascensor y le grite desde la planta baja.

-Tampoco para mi fue un gusto conocerte que digamos!

Luego de eso me encamine hacia mi universidad pues ya había perdido mucho tiempo.

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O

Estaba detenida frente a una gran universidad con varias edificaciones que imagine eran las facultades, me fije en mi reloj y note que había llegado justo a tiempo. Se veían estudiantes yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro con cara de ajetreo. Entre por el campus y me dirigí hacia la recepción del edificio principal donde se encontraba una mujer pelirroja tendría como unos 26 años y vestía un traje formal.

-disculpe, mi nombre es Amu Hinamori acabo de ser transferida aquí desde estados unidos.- informe a la mujer para que me reconociese.

-sí, eres la nueva estudiante de la facultad de música no?- anuncio ella luego de revisar mi nombre en la computadora- mi nombre es yukari sanjo y soy la secretaria del director.

-Es un placer conocerla yukari- san.- conteste sonriéndole aunque esa frase me trajera molestos recuerdos… pero no puedo estresar mi día voy a ignorar a Ikuto Tsukiyomi lo que resta de este.

-llegas justo a tiempo aquí hay una chica que puede hacerte de guía en tu primer día.- dijo guiñándome el ojo con confianza.- utau-chan! Ven aquí por favor!

Vi acercarse a una chica rubia de ojos azules de mi misma edad con un cuerpo increíble parecía de revista y estaba vestida de igual forma llevaba una falda alta a la cintura de cuadros junto con un top sencillo, unas panties negras y botas a los tobillos, llevaba de accesorio un sombrero de borsalino negro y un bolso de mano casual.

-Me llamaste, Yukari?- dijo echando un vistazo hacia mi mientras le hablaba, por un momento me pareció verle cierto parecido con alguien pero no podía decir con certeza con quien.

-necesito un favor, podrías guiar a Amu durante su primer día?- pidió dirigiendo su mirada a mi persona al pedírselo.- estás cerca de su facultad asi que imagino no será inconveniente.

La bella chica se volteo hacia mí y me observo de arriba abajo como si evaluara mi estilo antes de tomar una decisión.

-Está bien, me gusta como viste asi que podría hacerlo.- contesto volviendo su mirada a yukari.- solo que ya sabes cuál es la condición no?

- sí, si le diré a Kairi que estas invitada a la próxima reunión del grupo.- dijo volteando los ojos con fastidio.- ahora váyanse que ya se les hizo tarde.

-Ok! Gracias yukari!-se despidió la rubia agarrándome por el brazo y dirigiéndome hacia uno de los edificios de la universidad, se escuchaba mucha música asi que supe que esta era la facultad a la que iba asistir.

-bueno, te llamas Amu no?-hablo de repente atrayendo mi atención, yo asentí respondiendo a su pregunta.- bueno mi nombre es Utau Tsukiyomi

-Tsukiyomi? Qué casualidad…- murmure para mí misma ganándome una mirada interrogante por parte de utau.- no, no es nada solo que parece un apellido muy común aquí en Japón.

-Si? Yo lo he escuchado muy pocas veces aquí.- indicó con la duda pintada en su cara, luego sacudió su cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa.- tu estilo es muy bueno, combina bien contigo y tu color de pelo es algo peculiar pero me encanta, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

- tú crees? Yo no creo que sea para tanto…- dije un poco apenada por tantos halagos.

-te has puesto roja !que mona!-hablo emocionada a la vez que me guiaba hacia la puerta de un salón.- aquí es, vengo por ti a la hora del almuerzo para seguir mostrándote la universidad, nos vemos!

Entre en el salón y me presente ante mis compañeros, Esperando ansiosa iniciar con la clase.

Unas horas después…

Era la hora del almuerzo sentí que el tiempo se fue volando, Salí del aula y busque con la vista una cabellera rubia, la encontré casi enseguida Utau resaltaba al lado de los demás.

Camine hasta donde se encontraba y me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Estaba acompañada de una chica con aspecto tímido de una forma tierna, su pelo era de color violeta además de excesivamente largo y tenia ojos dorados que contrarrestaban con su pálida tez.

-hola Utau, es ella amiga tuya?- pregunte a utau que enseguida sonrió como se estaba haciendo característico de ella.

-si! Se llama Nadeshiko Fujisaki es compañera de mi curso.-dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo y la acercaba a nosotras.-es un poco tímida pero cuando agarra confianza se convierte en una gran amiga.

-sí, tiene aspecto de buena persona.- dije sonriendo al ver como ella se sonrojaba debido a la atención ¡que tierna!- soy Amu Hinamori es un placer, Nadeshiko.

- Mu-mu-mucho gu-gusto Amu- san.- dijo totalmente roja con una suave voz.

-bien! Ahora que todas nos conocemos que tal si vamos a comer? Muero de hambre!-expreso utau emprendiendo el camino hacia el comedor.

Al llegar allí nos sentamos en un mesón las tres y debatíamos quien sería la que fuera a buscar la comida, término perdiendo utau asi que tuvo que ir ella a buscarla, mientras yo y Nadeshiko fuimos a buscar las bebidas.

En el camino estábamos silenciosas ya que Nadeshiko no hablaba mucho, asi que tuve que romper yo ese silencio incomodo, por lo menos para mí.

-Y que estas estudiando Nadeshiko?- pregunte al azar para tener algo de qué hablar y conocernos mas

-diseño de moda.- contesto de forma pasiva y menos nerviosa que cuando nos presentamos.-mi compañera siempre es utau es una gran amiga.

-Qué carrera tan genial!-dije de forma alegre y emocionada.-yo quería ser diseñadora de niña, pero luego me di cuenta que lo mío es la música y el canto.

- Me alegro de oír eso Amu-san.-contesto riendo por primera vez, se veía más relajada y estaba agarrando confianza.-tienes un espíritu muy alegre y contagioso.

-jejeje eso me dicen a veces.- afirme ruborizada mientras veía la solitaria máquina de bebidas.- vamos Nadeshiko, Utau nos debe estar esperando.

Luego de comprar las bebidas nos dirigimos de vuelta al comedor en el que como había supuesto estaba Utau esperándonos.

-se perdieron en el camino?- bromeo la rubia cuando nos sentamos y colocamos los refrescos en la mesa.

-disculpa utau-san nos tardamos porque íbamos hablando en el camino.- se disculpo la peli violeta.

-tranquila, era en broma además me alegra que se estén llevando bien.- dijo de forma cariñosa.- por cierto estás viviendo con algún familiar aquí Amu?

Mi semblante se volvió un poco sombrío al recordar la razón de estar aquí pero rápidamente me recupere esperando que ellas no hayan notado el cambio.

-no, ahora estoy viviendo en un edificio cerca de la universidad.- confesé temerosa de que me siguieran preguntando sobre mi familia.

-cerca de la uní?- repitió como esperando una afirmación de mi parte, asentí dándole la razón y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.- qué tal si vamos a tu casa luego de las clases? Asi nos conocemos mejor! Qué te parece?-tenía una expresión de tanta emoción en el rostro que no me pude negar.

-si ustedes quieren están invitadas, asi estrenamos el apartamento.-acepte de forma positiva, mis amigas irán a mi casa, qué emoción!

-Ok! Esta decidido nos encontramos en la salida para ir directo a casa de Amu!- Anuncio la rubia de forma hiperactiva- ahora a comer que se va a enfriar y a nadie le gusta la comida fría!

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O

Al finalizar las clases del día me dirigí hacia la salida de la universidad donde ya me estaban esperando Utau y Nadeshiko.

-Están listas chicas?- pregunte al llegar a donde estaban ellas- el edificio está muy cerca de la universidad no lleva ni 10 min a pie.

-claro vamos!-hablo Utau entusiasmada mientras que Nadeshiko solo asintió sonriendo ante la hiperactividad de Utau.

Ellas me recordaban mucho a mis amigas de estados unidos Rima y Yaya como las extranaba… pero ya! Me dije a mi misma, debo alejar esos pensamientos mi futuro es este y no va a cambiar hasta que cumpla con mi objetivo.

Caminamos entre la charla incesante de Utau y las breves intervenciones de Nadeshiko, estar con ellas era muy divertido, son muy diferentes, pero a las vez se llevan tan bien!

Rápidamente llegamos a mi edificio, saludamos al señor de seguridad y nos dirigimos al ascensor, entramos en el y esperamos a que llegara.

Al abrirse las puertas, salimos de este y fuimos al departamento.

-guau, este sitio es grande!- exclamo la rubia mientras recorría como si tuviera 5 años toda la habitación.- me encanta! Creo que me tendrás aquí más seguido Amu!

-Utau-san cálmate un poco- trataba de tranquilizarla la ojidorado, pero era inútil, ella estaba completamente hiperactiva ya.

-jajaja, déjala realmente no me importa, de todas formas ya somos amigas-me encamine hacia la nevera a buscar un vaso de agua, estaba sedienta- Quieres un vaso de agua?

Nadeshiko asintió suavemente, mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala. Le lleve el vaso de agua, mientras Utau seguía saltando por todo el departamento, cuando se escucho el sonido de un equipo de sonido a todo volumen.

-uh? De donde viene ese sonido Amu-san?- pregunto la peli violeta confundida

-Ese es mi vecino- chasquee la lengua y coloque el vaso en el fregadero- ya va a empezar otra vez con su música.

Mientras tanto Utau se había quedado extrañamente quieta como si tratase de averiguar sobre algo. De repente pareció recordarlo porque su mirada se ilumino y salto diciendo, ¡ya se!

-Utau paso algo?- indague extrañada por su reacción ante la música.

-¡sí, sí! Pero lo tengo que confirmar-dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia el departamento de Ikuto.

Nadeshiko y yo la seguimos por si acaso ocurría algo serio pero totalmente confundidas por su reacción.

Mientras tanto la rubia se encontraba golpeando la puerta de Ikuto y tocando el timbre seguidamente. La puerta se abrió y salió el peli azul en ropa casual.

-Quieres que le baje volumen ena…-Ikuto no pudo terminar la oración porque Utau le cayó encima en un ataque demoledor.

-Hermano! Sabía que eras tú!-gritaba utau mientras abrazaba al peli azul del cuello y hundía su cara en este-mi memoria nunca me falla solo tu escuchas ese tipo de música a tanto volumen!

Estaba en shock, con todo lo que había pasado no sabía en qué momento había ocurrido todo esto, Utau seguía abrazando a un Ikuto con cara de estar en la misma condición que yo, De repente parecio reaccionar y darse cuenta de la situacion.

Nuestras miradas perplejas se cruzaron y no se si tuvo el mismo pensamiento que yo pero el mío definitivamente fue:

_¡Oh no__,__ esto no puede ser verdad!_


	3. Pasado inalterable

**Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y dejen Reviews **

**Akanne- Amuto: jejeje tratare de hacerlos un poco más largos los próximos que escriba! Gracias por dejar tu opinión =)**

**Barbiea1000: gracias por todo tu apoyo! espero que siga gustándote la historia.**

_**Disclaimer: **__Shugo Chara no nos pertenece. Su autor es el grupo _Peach-Pit, solo escribimos por gusto y sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III "Pasado inalterable"

**Amu Pov**

Toda la situación era increíble, no cabía en mi asombro, habíamos pasado de estar reunidas en mi casa disfrutando de una tarde divertida, a estar en el pasillo del edificio, con una rubia abrazando a mi vecino perplejo y llamándolo… ¿hermano? No, no, no podía ser verdad eso seguro fue que escuche mal o algo asi.

-utau, ¿este idiota es tu hermano?- pregunte a la vez que señalaba con el dedo al peli azul, quien me observo frunciendo el ceño en muestra de molestia, a la vez que trataba de liberarse del abrazo de Utau.

- ¿Ya se te olvido mi nombre enana?, si que tienes mala memoria- comento el peli azul que ya había logrado liberarse de la rubia quien en estos momentos era quien tenía cara de perplejidad ante nuestra conversación.

-espera, espera, ¿ustedes se conocen?- Indago Utau extrañada con lo que veía.

-sí, tuve la desgracia de conocerlo ayer- hable con desdén mientras que le sacaba infantilmente la lengua a Ikuto- pero no sabía que fuera tu hermano, te compadezco- le coloque la mano en el hombro a utau y mientras lo decía negaba repetidamente con la cabeza para agregarle dramatismo.

-Mira quién habla, soy yo quien debería enseñarle a escoger MEJOR sus amistades a utau- replico él, cruzando sus brazos al decirlo dando a entender que no caería en mis provocaciones.

- bueno, ya cálmense los dos, ¡Ikuto necesito hablar contigo! y Ahora que se dónde vives no podrás escapar!- Utau jaló a Ikuto hasta dentro del apartamento-adiós chicas, Mañana hablamos! La próxima vez sí que nos vamos a reunir bien!

Luego de decir eso la rubia desapareció en el interior del apartamento de Ikuto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Me volteé y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Nadeshiko que se había quedado silenciosa durante la conversación, pero sabía de lo que hablábamos.

-Nadeshiko, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?- solté de repente para tratar de alivianar el ambiente, ya estaba aquí y luego de todo este lio me percate de que era un poco tarde, no podía dejar que se fuera asi sin más.

-Claro Amu-san, me encantaría probar tu comida-Sonrió la peli violeta, la agarre de brazo y entramos nosotras también al departamento.

Una vez dentro me dirigí a la cocina a preparar lo mejor que pudiera con lo que tenia, ya que no había podido hacer las compras aún.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- se ofreció Nadeshiko a la vez que ingresaba a la cocina- aunque no sepa cocinar… puedo poner la mesa.

- Tranquila, eso es más que suficiente además yo te invite a comer no puedo permitir que aparte de eso cocines- me coloque el delantal para empezar a preparar la cena.

-Ya esta!- exclame al rato de haber empezado, había estado platicando con Nadeshiko, me entere de que provenía de una familia adinerada estadounidense y que mas que estudiar con el dinero de su padre, prefirió estudiar en el extranjero gracias a una beca por sus excelentes notas.

La peli violeta me ayudo a colocar la comida en la mesa y en pocos segundos estábamos sentadas deleitándonos con el olor de la comida recién hecha.

-Esta delicioso Amu-san! Realmente sabes cómo cocinar!- comento Nadeshiko una vez que empezamos a comer.

El halago de Nadeshiko me hizo sonreír de manera orgullosa, ya que no había podido cocinar más que, pasta larga con salsa bechamel y albóndigas, pero debía admitir que tenía un buen aspecto.

-no creo que sea para tanto… solo hice lo que pude- dije un poco ruborizada sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro- la próxima vez preparare algo mucho mejor!

-¡lo esperare con muchas ansias! Espero que la próxima vez nos acompañe Utau-san.- se emocionó la ojidorado mientras que yo solo asentía y me alegraba de que nos estuviéramos haciendo cada vez más cercanas a pesar de que nos habíamos conocido hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

- si yo también lo espero con ansias.- en ese momento la peli violeta fijo su vista en la hora y notó que era realmente tarde, por lo que se apresuro en levantarse y comenzar a ayudarme a llevar los platos de vuelta a la cocina.

-ya tengo que irme Amu-san, nos vemos mañana en la universidad- se despidió una vez que la acompañe a la puerta, le di un gentil a abrazo y posteriormente se fue.

Luego de limpiar los platos sucios, me dirigí a cambiarme para dormir, este día había sido incluso más agotador que ayer, cuando ya estaba casi por caer dormida, no pude dejar de pensar en que habría pasado entre Ikuto y Utau…

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O

__- ¡Hermana! ¡Hermana!- el grito desgarrador de Ami llamándome, eso era lo único que era capaz de escuchar, entre aquella oscuridad vislumbraba la silueta de mi hermana a lo lejos. Corrí sin importarme quedarme sin aliento, ¡necesitaba alcanzarla! ¡Debía hacerlo! No podía perderla de vista pero a pesar de correr con todas mis fuerzas no era suficiente, se alejaba cada vez más y más, adentrándose en las sombras que la arrastraban sin compasión, hasta que simplemente desapareció en ellas, no sin antes escuchar su voz desesperada aclamarme por última vez. A pesar de que sabía que era inútil seguí corriendo mientras gritaba su nombre.__

_ _De pronto el escenario cambio ya no estaba en aquella oscuridad, me encontraba en una habitación muy conocida para mi, estaba en el cuarto donde viví 18 años en estados unidos. Vi un cuerpo encogido en la cama…era yo. Me encontraba llorando desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba una foto, solo podía escucharme murmurar "¡es mi culpa, es mi culpa, soy una inútil!". Me acerque y trate de hablar pero no hallaba mi voz, repentinamente se empezaron a escuchar gritos de adultos fuera de la habitación por las voces supe que se trataba de mis padres.__

_-¡Todo es por culpa de esa niña! Si la hubiera mandado al internado como teníamos planeado nada de esto hubiera ocurrido- vociferaba mi padre con voz enfurecida mientras escuchaba cosas romperse- ¡solo es una desgracia en esta familia!_

_- ¡Fuiste tú! ¡La consentiste mucho! ¡Si no lo hubieras hecho mi hija estaría aquí conmigo! Y no en donde se encuentra…- gritaba mi madre con voz ronca de tanto llorar y quebrándosele al final._

_Me observe en la cama estaba temblando de la impotencia, mientras que desahogaba mis penas en espesas lagrimas que caían sin cesar, estaba sola… absoluta y completamente sola…_

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O

Fue por mi… es mi culpa… vuelve… ¡AMI!- Abrí los ojos sobresaltada sentía que el corazón iba a salírseme del pecho debido a la fuerza con la latía, mi respiración estaba inestable y me encontraba jadeando sin cesar.

Trate de tranquilizarme, pero no podía, ese sueño había sido tan vívido, todavía sentía la voz, los sollozos, ¡todo! Hace varios meses que no tenía un sueño de tal magnitud.

Intente levantarme de la cama, pero me encontraba temblorosa, asi que tuve que sostenerme de la mesita de noche y contar hasta diez, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba.

Poco a poco fui recobrando la compostura y mi respiración también se fue acompasando, cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente serenada me comencé a preparar para iniciar el día, aunque después de todo esto, no tenia ánimos de ir a ningún sitio.

Pero sacudí la cabeza y despeje esos pensamientos negativos, ya que de nada me servía estancarme, lo único que iba a lograr con eso era perjudicarme.

Una vez lista, tome un vaso de leche como siempre lo hacía para relajarme luego de un mal sueño y partí a la universidad.

Al salir del apartamento me encontré con una persona no muy de mi agrado, quien se me quedo fijamente mirando de forma extrañada como si estuviera dudoso entre decirme algo o no.

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo- le avise antes de voltearme y continuar caminando hacia el ascensor.

- ¡Espera!- detuvo mi caminar, sujetándome del brazo y me hizo quedar frente a él.

Sus hermosos ojos zafiros estaban fijos en mi cara, a la que se fue acercando poco a poco, mi corazón estaba demasiado acelerado y sentía los latidos retumbarme en la cabeza, la sangre subía excesivamente a mis mejillas tornándolas rojas como tomates.

¿Qu-que estás haciendo?-tartamudee debido a que nunca había tenido su presencia tan cercana a mí y eso me ponía extrañamente nerviosa.

Acerco su rostro a la altura de mi oreja y murmuro –la leche hace crecer, pero no hace milagros, enana.- estiro su mano limpiando los restos que habían quedado sobre mis labios.

Luego de decir eso, todo aquello que inexplicablemente había sentido, se detuvo de golpe, indignada lo aleje de mi y vi el esbozo de sonrisa arrogante que tenía en el rostro cada vez que jugaba conmigo.

-No juegues conmigo Ikuto- le advertí ya que no estaba de humor para sus bromas.

Observe como se daba la vuelta y volvía a ingresar a su casa, no sin antes voltear y guiñar un ojo coquetamente en son de broma.

_Ufff, que pesado- _pensé,pero me hizo olvidar aunque solo fuera por un momento aquel sueño, asi que por hoy… lo dejare estar y quién sabe, tal vez y no sea tan malo como pienso.

Las clases pasaron más rápido de lo que deberían o asi me pareció ya que antes de que me diera cuenta, era la hora del almuerzo.

Al igual que el día anterior Nadeshiko, Utau y yo nos reunimos en una mesa del comedor, esta vez me toco a mí buscar la comida, una vez de regreso, estaban esperándome con las bebidas en la mesa.

-Guau, cuanta hambre, ¡buen apetito!- exclamo la rubia luego de que todo estuviera servido y me sentara junto con ellas- ¿pasa algo Amu?- pregunto al notar mi mirada fija sobre ella.

- Es que todavía no puedo creer que seas hermana de Ikuto son tan… diferentes- dije ya que Utau era totalmente sociable e hiperactiva sin remedio, mientras que Ikuto era más indiferente y molesto con sus bromas.- Utau rio ante mi comentario pero en sus ojos note un aire de melancolía.

- En realidad antes nos parecíamos mucho, solía salir con sus amigos y divertirse de vez en cuando, pero ha cambiado mucho- admitió Utau mientras daba un suspiro y levantaba la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- aunque en el fondo sé que sigue siendo el mismo de hace unos años a pesar de que trate de esconderlo bajo una coraza de hielo.

Trate de imaginar un Ikuto alegre y simplemente no pude recrearlo, asi que decidí hacer la pregunta que me había estado rondando en la cabeza desde ayer

-Utau, ¿Por qué Ikuto no vive con ustedes?-me atreví a preguntar la rubia me miraba como si buscara una respuesta que darme pero no la hallara, Nadeshiko se había quedado al margen de la conversación permitiéndonos hablar cómodamente.- Es muy imprudente la pregunta ¿verdad? Tranquila no tienes por qué contestar.

-No, no solo trataba de pensar por dónde empezar-aclaro la ojiazul mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello acomodándolo brevemente- En realidad…hace mucho tiempo el tuvo una novia en la universidad, le daba de todo y la trataba como una princesa, estaba locamente enamorado de ella a pesar de haberla conocido hacia menos de 2 años, la amo tanto que hasta le propuso matrimonio.

- Pero el día de la boda, se fue dejándole en el altar con una nota en la que decía que se había arrepentido, que todo había sido un error y que por favor se olvidara de ella- mientras lo decía la cara de Utau se ponía roja de coraje y mostraba muecas de repulsión hacia la ex novia de Ikuto- ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decírselo ella en persona es una cobarde, desde ese día Ikuto no volvió a ser el mismo, la situación se volvía cada vez más tensa en la casa, y tuvo que irse por el bien de nosotros.

No podía creer todo lo que me había contado Utau, ¿cómo podía alguien destrozar el amor e ilusiones de una persona de manera tan despiadada? Aquella mujer definitivamente era una mala persona, nadie bueno podría hacer algo asi.

-No sabía que había pasado algo tan triste, disculpa por hacértelo recordar- dije avergonzada de haber preguntado algo que obviamente la afectaba.

-No pasa nada, Amu- contesto la ojiazul con su característica sonrisa y animo- después de todo es mejor que te lo diga yo, para mi hermano aun debe ser doloroso aunque lo niegue.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema- sugirió de nuevo Utau viéndonos a la cara con ojos brillantes de emoción- tengo una noticia para ustedes- Nadeshiko y yo esperábamos ansiosas a que terminara de hablar- ¡me mudo al edificio con mi hermano!- chillo sobreexcitada al fin.

-Que!- Dijimos al unisonó Nadeshiko y yo que no cabíamos en la impresión después de lo que escuchamos.

¡Esa decisión definitivamente iba alterar mi vida!


	4. Reunión, dudas y ¿sentimientos?

_**Hoola! Si estuve un poco perdida pero ya empezare con el periodo de exámenes asi que no podre subir pero bueno, aquí esta otro cap espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen mas y hermosos Reviews, como siempre acepto sugerencias o críticas constructivas para ir mejorando, ahora sin más disfruten su lectura =9**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Shugo Chara no nos pertenece. Su autor es el grupo _Peach-Pit, solo escribo por gusto y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo IV Reunión, dudas y… ¿Qué demonios es este sentimiento? <em>

_**Amu Pov**_

Que Utau se mudara al mismo edificio que yo, era una noticia que me emocionaba, pero a la vez me perturbaba al pensar que estaría viviendo con su hermano, una persona no grata para mí, pero tendría que adaptarme ya que se mudaría… este fin de semana.

_Flash back_

_-¿Te mudaras con tu hermano, Utau-san?- pregunto Nadeshiko que ya había recuperado la voz, había sido una noticia realmente impactante después de todo._

_-¡Sí! Eso era lo que necesitaba hablar con mi hermano ayer, siento haberme ido tan fugazmente- explico la rubia mientras que unía las manos en forma de disculpa- hable con mis padres y luego de explicarles que asi me quedaba más cerca la uní, etc. Estuvieron de acuerdo asi que ¡este mismo fin me mudo!_

_-¿Y tu hermano accedió?- eso era extraño con lo inaguantable que es no me sorprendería que se negara a menos que…- ¿lo obligaste verdad?_

_-¡Bingo!- rio utau de manera traviesa mientras a Nadeshiko y a mí nos salía una gota en la frente y la mirábamos resignadas- Realmente no me resulto muy difícil de convencer solo tuve que amenazarlo con romper su CD favorito edición limitada que ya no estaba a la venta…y acepto-Trague saliva mientras escuchaba, definitivamente no quería enfrentarme a la hiperactividad de Utau._

_El sonido de la campana interrumpió nuestra conversación nos fuimos levantando mientras los demás estudiantes se aglomeraban por irse. Caminamos hasta llegar a la salida de la cafetería, donde nos despedimos y cada una se dirigió a su facultad correspondiente._

_End flash back_

Luego de eso el resto del día no tuve tiempo de seguir indagando sobre la noticia, ya que a uno de los profesores se le ocurrió la "maravillosa" idea de evaluar de modo sorpresa nuestra calidad vocal.

Pase exitosamente la prueba y el profesor me coloco la más alta nota, muchos de mis compañeros me miraron feo y algunos hasta me rodaban los ojos, pero los ignore ya que me había esforzado mucho por pulir mi voz y no tenía por qué ocultarlo.

Al final terminamos saliendo tardísimo de la universidad y había llegado a mi piso con un cansancio terrible, sentía el cuerpo pesado, los ojos me ardían del sueño. Fui quitándome la ropa desordenadamente sin saber donde caían mientras me encaminaba a la habitación, abrí la puerta del cuarto y salte hacia la cama donde me desplome sobre el colchón hundiéndome presa del sueño en cuestión de segundo.

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O

El resto de los días pasaron volando, durante ese tiempo había creado una rutina en donde siempre me levantaba, iba a la universidad, almorzaba con mis amigas y luego volvía al departamento. A decir verdad se estaba convirtiendo un poco monótono y antes de que me diera cuenta ya era viernes.

Dormí muy bien esos días. Raramente no había vuelto a ver a mi vecino, sospechaba que había estado marchándose más tarde que yo en la mañana y volviendo muy entrada la noche. Aunque no lo extrañaba (para nada) sentía curiosidad por saber que hacia durante ese tiempo.

Los viernes eran días libres en la universidad por lo que no me preocupe en levantarme temprano como lo hacía normalmente y dormí hasta que me canse de estar acostada.

Rodé por la cama hasta llegar a la mesita de noche y vi que el reloj marcaba las 10:00 am. Con tedio me dirigí hacia el baño mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba.

Al terminar de arreglarme fui hacia la cocina a prepararme un café bien caliente para empezar la mañana… o lo que quedaba de ella.

Durante el trayecto eche un vistazo al desorden que rodeaba la sala había estado tan ocupada que no había tenido tiempo de organizar, mis zapatos se encontraba uno en la alfombra y otro en la entrada, mi ropa estaba por todas partes y creo que mi blusa tiró un adorno de cristal porque este se atinaba en el piso roto.

Era el paisaje perfecto de una escena del crimen solo que el único crimen que había cometido era el de tener mucho sueño cada vez que volvía a casa.

Empecé a filtrar el café y me dispuse a limpiar un poco ya que parecía un chiquero. Comencé recogiendo y colocando la ropa sucia en su lugar, luego vinieron los zapatos y por último el adorno roto.

Intente recogerlo con la mano ya que eran pedazos grandes. Fui acumulando los pedazos pero al agarrar la pieza más pequeña se me incrusto en la mano.

Gruñí mientras trataba de quitarme el pedazo de cristal de la mano y este empezaba a sangrar, presione la mano contra mi pecho a la vez que fui a buscar algo para desinfectarlo.

Me di cuenta de que no tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, maldije internamente el haber ignorado algo tan importante como eso ahora no tendría más que… pedir ayuda.

Envolví mi mano en un pañuelo para no hacer más reguero y Salí del apartamento. Recorrí el pequeño trecho que había y toque el timbre de Ikuto repetidas veces.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme ya que no abría la puerta y toque más aun si eso era posible. La puerta se abrió de sopetón causando que golpeara un duro pecho en su lugar.

Alcé la vista y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al observar un fornido torso desnudo que dejaban apreciar unos abdominales muy bien formados que contrastaban con el color moreno que poseía.

Sentía las mejillas arder como nunca, en la vida había visto algo asi tan de cerca, hacia que se me acelerara el corazón y las manos me empezaran a sudar estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Intentaba hablar ya que debería parecer una idiota observándolo en silencio totalmente roja, pero sentía la boca pastosa y los labios resecos debido a la emoción.

-¿te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a pasar?-pregunto Ikuto sarcásticamente mientras bostezaba y sus hermosos ojos zafiros se humedecían.

Ahora que lo detallaba me di cuenta de que se acababa de levantar tenía su cabello comúnmente rebelde mas alborotado, sus ojos se notaban rojos y tenia puesto solo un pantalón de dormir.

-¡N-NO! Vengo porque necesito que me ayudes…- levanté mi mano para demostrarle el motivo, debido a que ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que salí, la sangre se había traspasado un poco al pañuelo.

-Hmp, además de enana eres torpe- se burlo Ikuto mientras mostraba su distintivo esbozo sonrisa- Pasa te van a salir raíces ahí- al decir esto se dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo, asumiendo que lo seguiría.

Me adentre y note algo peculiar para ser un chico que vive solo, estaba MUY…Limpio. Hasta diría que de una forma obsesiva, no había una sola cosa sucia y todo estaba totalmente organizado.

-Siéntate, mientras busco el botiquín- anuncio el ojiazul mientras marchaba hacia lo que imagine era el baño

Aproveche ese tiempo para detallar mas la casa, al igual que la mía parecía tener 3 cuartos y dos baños, su cocina era sencilla no parecía usarla mucho, tenía un pequeño mini bar en la sala donde se veían diferentes tipos de bebida apiladas, un estante con muchos CDS y algunos libros , varios muebles y un televisor LED era la decoración.

Escuche pasos y a los pocos segundos después salió Ikuto del baño ya con una camisa puesta, cosa que agradecía mucho ya que no podía mirarlo sin sonrojarme cuando estaba asi; cargaba consigo una pequeña caja blanca que tenia dibujada una cruz roja en el medio.

Se sentó frente a mí en uno de los pequeños muebles y coloco la cajita en la pequeña mesa que nos separaba.

-Dame tu mano- pidió de manera cortes por primera vez desde que lo conozco, hizo una mueca hosca cuando se la di y quito el pañuelo- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? Se ve un poco profunda.

- Estaba recogiendo un adorno que se me partió, eran pedazos grandes no creí que me fuera a cortar- Ikuto empezó a sacar gasa y alcohol del botiquín mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No deberías hacer esas cosas enana, tuviste suerte de que no fue muy profunda- Agarro mi mano de nuevo y con un algodón intentaba desinfectar la herida.

-¡Amu puedes quedarte quieta de una buena vez!- exclamo Ikuto mientras trataba de evitar que se me abriera mas la herida.

-¡ME DUELE!-chillaba a la vez que me removía inquietamente.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez entonces- dijo clavando sus zafiros en mi en forma de reproche- ¡si no te quedas quieta tendrás que ir al hospital!- me advirtió y yo me quede petrificada ante la posibilidad de ir a la clínica.

- Está bien, me quedare quieta si me prometes que no me harás ir al hospital- Nunca me habían gustado lo hospitales... y mucho menos en los últimos años, se había vuelto mi infierno personal.

-De acuerdo, pero a la mínima que te muevas te llevo asi sea a rastras- Medio accedió Ikuto mientras que yo sonreía abiertamente- Eres tan infantil- murmuro el peli azul mientras en su rostro se entrevió una sonrisa ante mí actitud.

Tomo la gasa y la ciñó en mi mano para evitar estuviera en peligro de infección.

-Gracias, Ikuto- le agradecí por todo lo que había hecho, ya sentía mejor la mano- siento todas las molestias.

-Hmp, solo no me estés fastidiando con este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo-Suspire, siempre de insufrible como el solo podía ser.

-Bueno, ya me voy no quiero seguir importunando- me levante y anduve hasta la puerta, que seguía abierta-Muchas gracias por todo- me disponía a irme cuando sentí un cálido abrazo por parte de él sus musculosos brazos se sentían muy bien presionándome de esa manera transmitían un calor agradable.

-Piensa que me debes un favor- susurro a mi oído-Cuando menos te lo esperes me lo cobrare.

Luego de decir eso me soltó e ingreso a su habitación de nuevo. Dejándome confundida en el pasillo con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y un montón de preguntas en la cabeza.

El realmente me enredaba a veces era totalmente odioso asi como otras, tal como hoy, podía ser más cordial y amable.

Interrumpí mis pensamientos, no podía dejar que esas dudas me consumieran, aunque ese extraño sentimiento que sentía cerca de él no me permitía odiarlo como debería.

Pase a mi departamento donde estaba el detestable adorno que me había hecho tropezar de nuevo con él. Apague el filtro del café que ya se encontraba totalmente seco y fui a cambiarme de ropa ya que la que cargaba puesta, tenía manchas de sangre.

Al salir del cuarto escuche mi teléfono repiquetear mi canción favorita. Me apresure a contestar antes de que colgaran. Observe el nombre y salía desconocido.

-Alo ¿quién habla?

-¡Amu! Soy yo-Se escucho la voz de Utau desde el otro lado de la línea-¿tienes tiempo?

-sí, si habla.

-Quería saber si ¿quieres salir con unos amigos y yo a una reunión esta noche?- pregunto de manera alegre, podía imaginármela pegando saltitos mientras lo decía- Va Nadeshiko y la profesora Yukari además tocara una banda muy buena.

Esta sería una excelente oportunidad para conocer a otras personas fuera de la universidad además tengo curiosidad por conocer a esa banda de la que hablaba la rubia.

- Claro que iré ¿a qué hora es?- Anote la dirección y la hora de la reunión, luego de eso continúe hablando con la rubia cosas triviales durante un rato mas y colgamos.

Esta noche olvidaría todo, no dejare que un moreno de ojos color zafiro interrumpa mi diversión, por muy guapo y sexy que sea.


	5. Brotando Sentimientos

_**Estoy de vuelta! Como han estado? Realmente, los abandone por más de un mes T-T y lo peor es que no tengo excusa, bueno no me queda más que decir que disfruten este cap y me escriban Reviews (acepto amenazas, insultos, tomates, etc.) la canción que coloque es la de peligro de Reik me pareció que quedaba bien con el capi, _** bye bye!**_**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Shugo Chara no nos pertenece. Su autor es el grupo _Peach-Pit, solo escribimos por gusto y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo IV "Brotando sentimientos"<em>

Amu Pov

Era de noche, faltaban 40 min antes de empezar la reunión, al principio no sabía que ponerme asi que empecé a probarme todo lo que tenía en el armario y me decidí por una falda negra y un top purpura que había comprado hace poco, me coloque los zapatos y ya estaba lista.

Salí del edificio y detuve un taxi en la avenida, le indique la dirección y pronto estuvimos frente al Establecimiento. Según la rubia era un nuevo club que estaba muy de moda se llamaba "Fantasy" y el nombre estaba en un cartel de neón muy brillante cerca de la entrada del club, tenía realmente buena pinta.

Ingrese al club e introduje mi nombre en una lista como Utau me había indicado, en unos instantes salió un guardia que me guío hasta el segundo piso del club que era solo para miembros Vip y la banda que tocaría. La decoración era muy llamativa.

Había una gran barra rodeada de licores de todo tipo y una hilera de sillas la surcaba. Varias mesas y sofás engalanaban el resto de la sala eso junto con la poca iluminación, le daban un aspecto glamuroso. Mire hacia abajo donde se hallaba una Plataforma, la cual imagine que usaría la banda pues estaba todo lleno de instrumentos, micrófonos y equipos de sonido, la pista de baile se encontraba justo enfrente de esta y estaba repleta de gente bailando, riéndose y pasando el rato.

—Amu! —escuche que me llamaban desde uno de los sofás. Había poca gente por lo que fue fácil distinguir a mi rubia amiga que me hacia señales con los brazos para llamar mi atención.

Camine hacia donde estaba Utau y vi que estaba acompañada por otras personas. Distancié dos caras conocidas las cuales eran la de la Profesora Yukari y Nadeshiko, estaban otras dos personas pero no los conocía me supuse que eran los amigos de los que me había hablado Utau.

—Amu, que bueno que llegas ya los chicos dentro de poco van a empezar a tocar—anuncio Utau cuando me senté junto con ellos—ellos dos de los miembros de la banda.

—Hola! Soy el baterista me llamo Kukai Souma— dijo un castaño con los ojos verdes muy guapo— y este es mi compañero Nagihiko Fujisaki es el guitarrista y gemelo de Nadeshiko- hablo Kukai señalando al ojimiel a su lado.

—Mucho gusto soy Amu y estoy preparándome para vocalista—dije mientras les sonreía a ambos— no sabía que Nadeshiko tuviera un gemelo me toman por sorpresa— reí con los chicos.

Ahora que lo notaba la coincidencia era muy significativa ambos tenían ojos color miel y pelo violeta si no fuera porque Nagihiko tiene el pelo por los hombros y Nadeshiko lo tiene mucho más largo no se notaria la diferencia.

—N-N-No fue mi intención ocultártelo Amu-san… —admitió Nadeshiko mientras jugaba con sus manos y escondía el rostro tras su flequillo.

—No te preocupes, no estoy molesta es solo que me sorprendí—Negué para evitar confusiones.

Luego de eso un camarero trajo una bandeja con cocteles de todo tipo y la coloco en la mesa junto con un recipiente repleto de hielo.

Comenzamos a hablar mientras bebíamos lo que nos trajeron. Supe que Nagihiko vivía en estados unidos junto con otro miembro de la banda, que no había podido venir por un inconveniente que se le presentó. De repente un teléfono sobre la mesa comenzó a vibrar y se ilumino la pantalla anunciando que había llegado un mensaje.

Kukai lo alzo y leyó el mensaje por lo que asumí que el teléfono era de él.

—Vuelvo enseguida—dijo mientras se levantaba y bajaba las escaleras que daban hacia la salida de empleados.

—Qué le paso a Kukai? —pregunté con curiosidad ya que se veía apresurado.

—No, no es nada solo que fue a buscar a Ikuto que ya llegó—respondió Nagihiko despreocupado— ya se había tardado mucho la función está a punto de empezar y lo necesitamos.

Me quede de piedra al escuchar decir eso a Nagihiko, no podía ser el mismo, debía ser coincidencia ¿verdad? Hay muchos Ikuto en el mundo él no es el único ¡¿cierto!

Se suponía que esta noche era para olvidar todas esas extrañas emociones y pensamientos que me habían embargado en la mañana y de las que casi había logrado deshacerme en el tiempo que estaba aquí.

Las siluetas de Kukai e Ikuto aparecieron en la escalera y me imagine que algo había pasado entre ellos ya que los dos traían caras muy serias y el ambiente entre ellos se tornaba muy tenso.

—Hoy no habrá función chicos—Anuncio Kukai irritadamente al llegar a la mesa- Ikuto se ha quedado ronco, asi que no hemos quedado sin vocalista.

— ¡Pero no podemos irnos como si nada! —La actitud pasiva de Nagihiko se convirtió en desesperación—tenemos un contrato, chicos. Si faltamos estamos fuera del club.

— ¡Crees que no lo sé! Me he excedido practicando, yo asumiré la responsabilidad de lo que ocurra—habló Ikuto por primera vez desde que llegó, su voz apenas se sentía, asi que tuvimos que agudizar los oídos para atender a lo que decía.

La posición en la que se encontraba la banda en este momento me removió el corazón, sobretodo el de cierto integrante peli azul ya que podía ver la impotencia que sufría, su cuerpo temblaba de ira contenida y tenía sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

No me gustaba verlo de esa manera, puede que no fuera la persona número uno en mi lista de mejores personas pero ya no podía decir que era mi enemigo, había algo en mi interior que me impedía verlo de esa forma.

— Yo podría ser su vocalista— me ofrecí antes de darme cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo—puede que aun no sea profesional, pero les aseguro que daré lo mejor de mí.

— ¡Sí! Amu tiene una voz hermosa, estoy segura que conquistara al público en un santiamén—Apoyo Utau mi proposición mientras levantaba un pulgar positivamente.

— ¿Realmente lo harías? ¡Eres un ángel!— exclamo Kukai mientras me abrazaba fuertemente— ¿qué opinan chicos? A mí me parece una buena idea— dijo luego de soltarme y voltearse alegremente hacia ellos.

—Por mí no hay problema Amu—dijo Nagihiko sonriendo amablemente- si Utau dice que eres buena es porque realmente debes serlo.

—Solo no lo arruines, enana— advirtió Ikuto mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia los cuartos de empleados, Se notaba un poco irritado cuando se fue, esperaba que no fuera por mi culpa.

—No te preocupes Amu, el puede ser un poco borde por fuera, pero cuando empieces a conocerlo te darás cuenta de que en realidad no es tan malo como parece —dijo Kukai mientras que Nagihiko asentía de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

— ¡Genial! Ahora solo hay que cambiarte Amu creo que debe haber algo que podamos usar— Utau me jalo del sillón para empezar a engalanarme para la función— no queda mucho tiempo asi que yukari se encargara de el peinado y Nadeshiko del maquillaje.

Las chicas sonrieron cómplices y empezaron a reírse mientras que tiraban de mí hacia el baño. El resto de los chicos irrumpieron en el cuarto donde Ikuto había entrado minutos antes.

Presentía que la noche sería muy larga y las sorpresas apenas empezaban a surgir.

* * *

><p>Ikuto Pov<p>

Luego de entrar, fui directamente hacia la nevera para buscar un poco de agua, realmente no me gustaba beber, las cervezas que había en mi casa era más que todo para cuando nos reuníamos ahí. Me tumbe en el sillón y me pase las manos sobre el rostro, estaba totalmente frustrado.

Este día definitivamente clasificaba para ser el peor que he tenido en mucho tiempo, justamente hoy cuando el club está abarrotado de gente, que es cuando más presupuesto recibimos, se le ocurre a mi garganta quedarse ronca.

La idea de que mi pequeña vecina me reemplazara como vocalista no me convencía mucho, pero no había más opción asi que solo espero que lo haga bien y sea tan buena como Utau exaltaba.

Sentí a los muchachos entrar al pequeño cuarto que teníamos en el club y se notaban que se apreciaban muy entretenidos comentando sobre algo.

— ¿Donde está Amu? — pregunté ya que me imaginaba que venía con ellos para empezar a prepararse.

— Se fue con las chicas a arreglarse dijeron que subían en un momento—aviso Kukai de manera desinteresa, mientras que se sentaba en la silla frente a mi— Por cierto ¿de dónde la conoces?

— Es mi vecina en el edificio, es realmente divertido hacerla enojar

—Pues a mí me parece una chica muy mona.

El tono en que Kukai dijo esa frase, el leve sonrojo que relució en su rostro y la forma en que abrazo a Amu cuando se ofreció, me hizo sacar conclusiones. A Kukai le llamaba la atención Amu y a mí eso por alguna extraña razón no me gustaba, debía evitar que se quedaran solos en lo que resta de noche.

— ¡Ya llegamos! — El tonillo alegre de Utau invadió el cuarto venia junto con yukari y Nadeshiko quienes se mandaban miradas cómplices esto provoco que todos las miráramos interesados — Damas y Caballeros les presento a… ¡la nueva Amu!

Dicho eso despejó la puerta permitiendo la entrada de Amu, si no supiera que era ella realmente no la hubiera reconocido, parecía otra persona, se veía mucho más…madura. Generalmente tenía un aspecto aniñado que se complementaba con su rostro inocente y sonrisa amable.

Pero ahora cargaba un vestido muy corto de color negro y unas botas de tacón de igual color, su cabello estaba suelto con aspecto salvaje que caía libremente por sus hombros y su maquillaje era un poco cargado pero no perdía su belleza natural.

—No me miren así… me ponen nerviosa—la peli rosa se encontraba sonrojada y completamente nerviosa ya que trataba de alisar aquellas arrugas imaginarias del vestido.

— ¡Es que estas completamente hermosa Amu! — dijo Kukai admirándola de arriba abajo, realmente debía gustarle lo que estaba viendo, cosa que me irrito sobremanera, ahora SI que debía evitar que estuvieran juntos.

—Deberíamos empezar a practicar, aun nos quedan unos diez minutos antes de que comience la función—aconsejó Nagihiko.

—Nos queda muy poco tiempo asi que ¡A por todas! — expuso alegremente Kukai mientras apartaba por fin la vista de Amu, tomo su guitarra y comenzó a afinarla.

—Esta es la canción, la pista 15, tomate el tiempo que queda para aprendértela y lo tocaremos juntos en el escenario, asi que tienes que memorízatela muy bien—le di mi Ipad a Amu junto con los audífonos y fui con el resto a practicar con los instrumentos.

Luego de eso todos nos ocupamos de nuestros asuntos. El sonido de la música asaltó todo el cuarto. Utau, Nadeshiko y Yukari se encargaban de arreglar el escenario para que todo estuviera perfecto y en su sitio. De esa manera pasaron los minutos y antes de darnos cuenta ya nos tocaba ir al escenario.

—Les deseamos suerte muchachos— dijo Nagihiko mientras nos colocaba los micrófonos y Yukari nos daba los retoques finales.

—Muchachos, ya es hora— dijo mi rubia hermana asomándose tras la puerta del escenario.

Fije mi vista en Amu se veía totalmente concentrada ya que cantaba por lo bajo y seguía el ritmo con su pie. Subimos todos al escenario y nos ubicamos en nuestros puestos, Amu tomo su lugar como si siempre hubiera tocado con nosotros, esa actitud emprendedora me gusto de ella, asi que sonreí de lado y dimos comienzo a la canción.

No logre tomar distancia crítica  
>Me vuelvo a equivocar, la historia típica<br>En un irracional impulso eléctrico  
>Mi corazón corre en tu dirección.<p>

Me hace tanto mal tu humor errático  
>Te sigo sin pensar en automático<br>Si doy un paso más ya no lograré volver  
>Ya no sé como retroceder<br>Una y otra vez tengo que luchar conmigo.

La voz de Amu se acoplaba perfectamente al ritmo, las personas en la pista comenzaban a bailar de manera descontrolada y muchos de los hombres se hallaban embobados.

Vivo en peligro y otra vez  
>Corro por la línea de fuego<br>Me besas, caigo en tu juego  
>Peligro de caer<br>En tu voz estoy perdido  
>No escucho a mi sexto sentido.<p>

Usas contra mi tu voz hipnótica  
>De nuevo voy a ti, no tiene lógica<br>No sé cómo cruzar un laberinto que yo construí  
>Quiero salir de aquí<br>Una y otra vez vuelvo a tropezar contigo.

Una vez que tomo confianza Amu comenzó a deslizarse por todo el escenario, bailaba y animaba a la gente de una manera deslumbrante sin perder el ritmo de la canción, todos nos encontrábamos atraídos por ella.

Vivo en peligro y otra vez  
>Corro por la línea de fuego<br>Me besas, caigo en tu juego  
>Peligro de caer<br>En tu voz estoy perdido  
>No escucho a mi sexto sentido.<p>

Peligro y otra vez  
>Corro por la línea de fuego<br>Me besas, caigo en tu juego  
>Peligro de caer<br>En tu voz estoy perdido  
>No escucho a mi sexto sentido.<p>

Una vez que la canción termino, el público estalló en aplausos y aclamaciones, todos estaban deseosos de más Amu, algunos hasta pedían autógrafos, el espectáculo de hoy realmente nos impacto a todos.

Bajamos de la tarima y nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto, donde nos esperaban una rubia hiperactiva y las caras asombradas de Yukari y Nadeshiko.

— ¡Amu, estuviste espectacular! ¡Sabía que eras la mejor! — chillo Utau apenas nos acercamos mientras abrazaba a Amu y brincaba de la emoción.

—Sí, casi podía sentir tu emoción mientras cantabas, fue genial Amu-san—Nadeshiko se encontraba en un situación parecida a la de la rubia solo que era más reservada asi que solo se limito a sonreír y hacer el símbolo de la paz con los dedos.

Yukari se unió a Utau en el abrazo y la felicito repetidas veces, se notaba que estaba realmente orgullosa de ella.

—Chicas…me asfixian…— escuche decir a Amu en el abrazo, luego las chicas la soltaron y comenzaron a reírse— Realmente les agradezco que me hayan invitado, sin ustedes no habría podido vivir esto.

—Estuviste excelente Amu, no tienes nada que agradecer—admiro Kukai mientras le picaba un ojo coquetamente— ¡Ahora vamos a celebrar!

Todos gritaron siii, de acuerdo con Kukai y fuimos hacia el sofá donde estábamos antes, pedimos una ronda más de trago y nos acomodamos.

—Chicos que les parece si hacemos una competencia de bebidas—propuso Utau para ver la resistencia de cada uno—El que gane, podrá bailar una canción atrevida con cualquiera de nosotros y al que elija no podrá decir que no.

— ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! — dijo inmediatamente Kukai, podía imaginarme con quien quería bailar y no lo iba a permitir.

—Por mí no hay problema— exclame mirando retadoramente a Kukai.

El resto de los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto por Amu que se encontraba un poco reacia, pero que al final acepto.

Utau pidió una ronda de tequila, decidió pedir algo fuerte para no ponerla tan fácil, puede que yo no fuera de los que beben, pero definitivamente no me iba a dejar vencer fácilmente.

— ¡A la cuenta de 1, 2 Y 3! — grito Utau cuando todos teníamos nuestro vaso y estábamos listos.

La primera en caer fue, Nadeshiko y luego le siguió Nagihiko, los gemelos realmente no eran buenos bebedores, la tercera en caer fue Utau quien solo pudo con la mitad del vaso, Amu y yukari dieron la guerra pero no pudieron terminar el vaso, ahora todo quedaba entre Kukai y yo, ambos nos mirábamos desafiantemente, ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Finalmente caí, debía admitir que Kukai me sobrepasaba en esto aunque nunca lo admitiría en su cara seria asumir mi derrota y eso nunca.

—Solo te deje ganar Kukai, no te acostumbres—gruñí mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho y volteaba la mirada a otro lado.

—Claro— dijo irónicamente tratando de contener una sonrisa burlona, cosa que me irrito aun más de lo que ya estaba— ¿ya puedo reclamar mi premio no? Quiero bailar con… Amu.

Sabía que iba a elegirla a ella, pero eso no evito que la rabia estallara en mi, el solo ver como se la llevaba hacia la pista fue como si me dieran una patada en el estomago, debía aceptar que mi pequeña vecina provocaba que me pusiera celoso de una manera que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

No pude contenerme y fui hacia la pista de baile, tenía que saber que hacían o me volvería loco. Al llegar allí note como Kukai estaba demasiado cerca de la peli rosa sus cuerpos rozaban demasiadas veces para mi gusto, Zigzaguee hasta ellos y tratando de abrirme paso en el mar de gente que se encontraba bailando, hasta llegar a ellos, al ver a Amu de cerca pude percibir que estaba muy borracha.

Se movía de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo de la música y Kukai parecía no haberse dado cuenta aun de lo borracha que estaba.

Jale a Amu hacia mí, no podía dejarla que siguiera asi.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Estábamos bailando— el castaño me retuvo de un brazo y me miraba disgustado.

—Tú, estabas bailando, ella simplemente se dejaba llevar, si no lo notas está completamente borracha—solté de manera ruda mientras me sacudía de su agarre y me giraba para ir hacia donde estaban los demás chicos.

Amu parecía haber caído ante la bebida ya que se durmió en el trayecto y tuve que cargarla en mis brazos.

— ¿qué le paso a Amu? — pregunto Utau preocupada al vernos llegar de esa manera.

—Se ha quedado dormida, no te preocupes, la llevare a casa— Nadeshiko me extendió su bolsa y me despedí de ellos con un leve asentimiento, luego de prometerle a Utau enviarle un mensaje apenas llegáramos.

Marche hacia el carro y abrí la puerta del copiloto colocándola muy suavemente para no despertarla, aunque tenía aspecto de no levantarse aunque cayera una bomba atómica en la ciudad.

El resto del trayecto fue rápido y silencioso, le envié el mensaje a Utau apenas llegamos a la entrada del edificio conociéndola no estaría tranquila hasta que lo hiciera.

Volví a cargarla y subimos hasta el apartamento, agarre su bolsa y comencé a buscar la llave de la puerta pero no la conseguí, bufe y no tuve más opción que dejar que durmiera en el mío.

Entramos y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, tenía una habitación de huéspedes pero como nunca había invitado a nadie a quedarse estaba inhabilitada, la coloque en la cama y busque una manta para que no tuviera frio en lo que quedaba de noche.

Al colocársela se removió un poco y se acomodo en ella, me senté en la orilla de la cama y me quede observándola en silencio un buen rato, no podía creer que esa pequeña mata rosada que estaba durmiendo plácidamente, estuviera reviviendo en mi sentimientos que yo mismo había enterrado y que esperaba no volvieran a nacer.

Deslice las manos sobre mi rostro resignado, realmente su llegada iba a cambiar mi vida para siempre y lo que me mas me intimidaba, era el que quizás yo mismo no querría sacarla de ella después.


	6. Capitulo 6

_**¡Holaaa! Dios mío ha pasado un año completo desde la última vez que actualice T-T y realmente no puedo decir que haya sido por una razón en específico… en menos de un mes presento la prueba de admisión y estoy súper nerviosa necesitaba algo en que descargar los nervios asi que decidí continuar el fic. Sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo (espero sea de su agrado): P**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Su autor es el grupo _Peach-Pit, solo escribo por gusto y sin fines de lucro.

_Capítulo VI "Un seductor vecino, una nueva inquilina y un ¿Gato?"_

Ikuto Pov

Luego de estar sentado pensando en Amu, sentía la cabeza hecha un lio y mis sentimientos no parecían cooperar, asi que fui hacia la cocina a por un poco de agua a ver si asi me relajaba. Sentí mi mente enfriarse y por primera vez en toda la noche concebí un poco de calma, vi mis ropas y estaban todas pestilentes de alcohol.

Camine hasta el baño; donde tire mis ropas en la canasta de la ropa sucia y me di una buena ducha, la tensión que no sabía que tenía depositada en mis hombros se desvaneció, de pronto el cansancio de todo el día se me vino encima.

Solo me coloque mis frecuentes pantalones de dormir, no me gustaba dormir con tanta ropa puesta porque me parecía un fastidio y me deje el pelo húmedo. Al principio iba a dormir en el sofá, pero luego de esa ducha mi cama parecía el paraíso.

Entre en el cuarto y me acosté a un lado de Amu, su cara estaba frente a mí. Su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente y tenía una expresión de relajación total en su rostro, sus labios se encontraban separados incitándome a besarlos, acerque un poco más mi rostro al de ella hasta tener nuestras frentes unidas y bese la punta de su nariz de manera delicada, solo posando mis labios.

Abrace su cintura y coloque mi cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, su olor me intoxicaba, aun con el olor del alcohol su aroma natural era más fuerte era como una esencia a fresas.

—Tu serás mi perdición, Amu — susurre quedamente en su oreja

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando en ella, solo sé que esta fue la mejor manera de terminar la noche.

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose me saco de mi ensoñación. Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, ya que la luz del sol se filtraba por la cortina iluminando la cama. Me percate de un peso sobre mí, baje la vista y vi que la cabeza de Amu estaba sobre mi pecho. Un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa salió de mis labios al ver como inconscientemente, se acomodaba un poco más encima.

Voltee mi rostro hacia la mesita donde estaba el reloj y vi que marcaba las 8:00 am, fruncí el entrecejo sentía que estaba olvidando algo, algo MUY importante. Trate de pensar en todos los planes que tenía para el fin de semana a ver si asi me acordaba,_ sábado… sábado en la mañana… mudanza... _abrí mis ojos al resonar esta ultima parte. Un recuerdo se coló en mi mente.

_Flash back_

—_Ya sabes Ikuto — vi como mi hermana soltaba mí preciado tesoro de sus infames manos — Este mismo sábado me mudo aquí contigo, mis papas no van a decir que no — una sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras decía esas palabras._

—_Sí, sí, solo no vuelvas a tocar mis preciados CDS — tome el disco que Utau había soltado y comencé a acariciarlo como si hubiera sido víctima de un secuestro. — Me costó años poder reunir todos lo de edición limitada._

—_Es solo un CD…— le tape las orejas imaginarias al disco mientras le dedicaba un mirada de odio a mi ignorante hermana._

—_No es solo un CD, es edición LI-MI-TA-DA— lo ultimo lo dije más lentamente a ver si su cerebro lo entendía._

—_Bueno lo que sea— dijo sacudiendo su mano restándole importancia — Vendré el sábado a las 8, no se te ocurra olvidarlo. — dijo en forma de despedida mientras salía del apartamento._

_End flash back_

Antes de siquiera poder moverme, Utau abrió la puerta de mi cuarto de la misma forma que lo hace el FBI al buscar a un criminal en pleno crimen.

— _¡_Hermano! se puede saber porq-. _—_Utau se quedo totalmente inmóvil y con cara de asombro al ver hacia donde estaba, podía ver como sus ojos pasaban rápidamente sobre mi y Amu, evaluando la comprometida situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Sentí como la cabeza de Amu se comenzaba a mover y al descender la vista pude observar como Amu abría perezosamente sus ojos.

Esto se iba a poner bueno…

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O

Amu POV

_Pude escuchar el estruendo de una puerta golpeando contra la pared. Por alguna razón la voz de utau me vino a la cabeza, pero era extraño ¿Por qué se refería a su hermano? Y ¿Qué hacía en mi casa? _

Fui abriendo los ojos y me di cuenta inmediatamente que no estaba en mi cuarto la decoración era más oscura y tenía un toque más varonil. Miles de preguntas recorrieron mi mente en fracciones de segundo ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué no estaba en mi casa? ¿Quién me trajo aquí? Y ¿!qué carajos había pasado anoche!?

—Asi que despertaste enana— Escuche como una voz demasiado familiar últimamente para mi decía— Sabes no necesitas hacerte la dormida para seguir acostada en mi pecho, puedes quedarte allí cuanto desees—voltee a verlo y vi que tenía una sonrisa ladina adornando su rostro.

—No sabía que fueras ese tipo de chica Amu…— escuche desde la entrada y pude observar a una Utau con cara de tragedia mientras veía a su hermano como si él fuera una víctima, más que el autor de toda esta situación.

Mi cara se puso inmediatamente roja al darme cuenta de la circunstancia en la que me encontraba. Realmente, estar en la casa de un chico con la misma ropa del día anterior, tan temprano en la mañana y con la cara acostada en su pecho desnudo, no dejaba una buena impresión de mi.

—No es lo que piensas Utau— me apresure a decir levantándome y yendo hacia la otra punta de la cama, no quería que creyera que era una tipa fácil— ¡Esto es un mal entendido! ¡Entre Ikuto y yo no ha pasado nada!

—Me rompes el corazón Amu— dijo Ikuto sosteniendo su mano sobre una herida ficticia de manera dramática— lo haces sonar como si fuera lo peor que te puede pasar.

Lo mire con rencor, él sabía perfectamente que en estos momentos eso es lo peor que me puede pasar. Me devolvió la mirada pero con un toque de diversión, parecía que se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo mientras se burlaba de mí.

—Aun si no paso nada, ¿por qué estas en la casa de mi hermano? — pregunto Utau aun con cara de perdida en el espacio.

Eso era algo que ni yo misma sabia, lo último que recordaba después del show fue que Utau propuso la competencia de bebidas y me toco bailar con Kukai, luego de eso todo está en blanco.

—Pues, la verdad resulta que la chiquilla— hizo una pausa para señalarme—Aquí presente, dejo las llaves de su casa y no me quedo más remedio que acogerla, siempre he tenido cierto gusto por recoger cachorritos indefensos.— termino de decir dirigiéndome un guiño.

—No tenías porque, no me iba a pasar nada. Somos los únicos que vivimos en este piso. —dije bajando la vista apenada por haberle causado tantos problemas.

— En realidad, sí tenía un porque— dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba sigilosamente hacia mi hasta quedar separados solo por unos centímetros.

A esa distancia no me pude evitar embelesar con la perfección de su rostro, su pelo caía rebeldemente sobre su cara dándole un aspecto despeinado; pero no de mala manera más bien hacia contraste con su apariencia, sus ojos socarrones me miraban de una forma que aun no podía descifrar. Tenía una pequeña marca de la almohada en la mejilla que le daba un aspecto tierno. Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de mi oído.

—Es la segunda que me debes, pequeña. Me asegurare de cobrarlas pronto…— el tono malvado con que lo dijo hizo que mi mirada se ocultara al imaginarme la forma en que lo cobraría.

—Bueno ya que se aclaro el malentendido— dijo Utau recobrando su alegría caracterizarte y provocando que Ikuto se alejara fuera de mi burbuja personal— tienes que meter las maletas a mí cuarto, hermanito.

Ikuto puso cara de esclavitud al ver la torre de maletas que Utau se había traído de casa y realmente lo sentí por él. Desde donde estaba vi unas 10 maletas de un tamaño que ni siquiera sabía que existía y parecía solo ser la punta del iceberg.

Al ver que Ikuto se había quedado de piedra en el lugar donde estaba. Utau saco su arma secreta de un pequeño bolso que cargaba.

—hermanitooooo— dijo con voz cantarina mientras sostenía en el aire un ejemplar autografiado de una revista donde aparecía lo que pensaba que podía ser una banda de rock famosa.

—N-No puede ser…¿!donde conseguiste eso!? —dijo Ikuto saliendo del estado de piedra en el que parecía estar.

—Tengo un amigo que me la vendió a buen precio, si terminas rápido te la daré. Sino la pondré en Ebay a ver cuánto me dan por ella—dijo Utau con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro y moviendo la revista de un lado al otro, divirtiéndose al ver como Ikuto no podía apartar la mirada y la seguía.

— ¡Dame 10 minutos! —Dijo Ikuto antes de desaparecer y comenzar a meter el equipaje de Utau con una rapidez que parecía ser imposible para un ser humano normal.

Una gota comenzó a resbalar de mí frente al entender lo absurdo de la situación, era una revista por dios. Pero algún instinto de supervivencia me advirtió de no decirlo en voz alta porque se desataría el infierno.

Ya sin la distracción de Ikuto alrededor, comencé a darme cuenta de que mis ropas estaban todas arrugadas y además tenían aquel hedor característico del alcohol. Mí estomago también se estaba quejando, asi que decidí que era hora de ir a casa.

—Utau, ya me voy a casa. Llámame si necesitas algo. — dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

—Espera. —dijo Utau atajándome por el brazo. — Necesito tu opinión en algo, ¿puedo ir a tu casa a eso de las 7? — me pregunto con la mirada del gato con botas.

—Claro, no hay problema, puedes ir cuando quieras— dije dándole una sonrisa cálida.

Salí de la casa de Ikuto y ahora Utau. Fui hacia una pequeña maceta de flores cerca de mi apartamento donde guardo un duplicado de la llave, para casos de emergencia.

Limpie el excedente de tierra que tenia la llave y abrí la puerta. Una pequeña parte de mi se alegro de haber dejado la llave porque definitivamente mi apartamento era un desastre, me observe en el espejo de la sala y vi que no estaba muy lejos de competir con el apartamento.

Mi cabello estaba seco y enredado en algunas partes de una manera que parecía imposible desenredarse sin cortarlo. Mi cara grasosa y con el maquillaje corrido, mi ropa también había sufrido pues tenía marcas de maquillaje en el cuello.

Necesitaba un baño urgente, luego arreglaría el desastre en el apartamento. Fui hacia la regadera y deje correr el agua hasta que se pusiera caliente. Me metí a bañar, el agua caliente me ayudo a recordar mejor los hechos de ayer, recordaba haber estado a punto de perder el conocimiento mientras bailaba con Kukai, cuando sentí que me agarraban por el brazo y lo último que vi fue el rostro disgustado de Ikuto.

_Tú serás mi perdición, Amu. _

Esas palabras se reprodujeron en mi cabeza sin razón, claramente alguien me las había dicho ayer. ¿Las habrá dicho Ikuto? Mis mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmín. Quería creer que había sido Ikuto; pero él era tan extraño. La mayoría de las veces se burlaba de mí o me llamaba enana para hacerme cabrear y lo lograba. Otras era amable y protector y hacia que mi pecho enloqueciera con los latidos.

Estos sentimientos por Ikuto iban a volverme loca.

Emergí de la ducha y me sentía mucho mejor físicamente, porque mentalmente aun era un desastre. Vi la hora y note que marcaba las 5 de la tarde. Vaya que el día se fue rápido… dispuse de ir a la cocina y prepararme un Té, realmente no amaba el Té pero era lo único que me calmaba.

Puse a calentar el agua y me di cuenta de que mi portátil estaba repiqueteando. La lleve hasta la cocina para que no se me secara el agua y la puse sobre el mesón.

Me di cuenta que era una llamada por Skype de mis amigas Yaya y Rima y la acepte.

—Holaaaaa Amu. —fue lo primero que se escucho al aceptar supe de inmediato que se trataba de yaya, siempre había sido la escandalosa del grupo. Vi su ventana y estaba agitando el brazo hacia mí.

—Jajaja, ¡tiempo sin verte yaya! — reí ella siempre me saca una sonrisa.

—Sí, nos tenías abandonada. — dijo volteando el rostro y fingiendo un dolor muy grande — le dije a Rima que se creara la cuenta pero sabes que ella es un desastre con la tecnología.

Pude observar a través de la otra ventana a rima luchando con la computadora y con los audífonos mal puestos. Sonó la alerta de mensajes asi que revise y había una conferencia con las tres.

RimaPrincess: ¿ de verdad no podemos hablar por escrito?

YayaTheBest: ¡Te dije que no! Es mejor hablar cara a cara

RimaPrincess: ¡pero es que no lo entiendo! Mis audífonos no funcionan y no tengo micrófono.

YayaTheBest: pues cómprate otros que tengan micrófono…

RimaPrincess: Dame el dinero pues . asi si los compro.

YayaTheBest: Tacaña .

AmuLove: Ya ya chicas cálmense... =T

RimaPrincess: ELLA EMPEZO!

YayaTheBest: ELLA EMPEZO!

AmuLove: jajaja las extraño muchachas! ;(

RimaPrincess: nosotras también te extrañamos /3

YayaTheBest: Si pero te tenemos buenas noticias

AmuLove: ¿cuáles? Dimelas

RimaPrincess: iremos un mes a Japón! =)

AmuLove: ¿¡en serio!? Que feliz me hacen ¿Cuándo vienen?

YayaTheBest: El viernes de la próxima semana. ¿Nos podemos quedar en tu casa?

AmuLove: ¡Seguro! No hay problema tengo dos cuartos disponibles asi que será perfecto, muero porque conozcan a mis amigas de aquí. Se llevaran de maravilla.

RimaPrincess: bueno me tengo que desconectar, voy a cenar. Bye bye

RimaPrincess se ha desconectado

YayaTheBest: yo también me tengo que ir, tenemos un evento de un negocio de mi padre. Te quiero y cuídate Muacks!

YayaTheBest se ha desconectado

Cerré la portátil feliz. Mis amigas iban a venir ¡a Japón! Me sentía muy emocionada. Me di cuenta de que el agua que había puesto a calentar se había secado completamente y la olla estaba súper caliente. Y pensar que la razón por la que traje la portátil fue para evitar eso.

Pero me había enfrascado tanto en la conversación que se me olvido el resto del mundo. Vi la hora y note que aun faltaba 1 hora para que Utau llegara. Asi que fui hacia mi cuarto me puse una sudadera con un pantalón y unas crocs. Me hice una coleta en el pelo y me dispuse a ir hacia la tienda de alimentos. Realmente no tenía nada más que agua y una rueda de queso en la nevera. Y el queso se veía sospechoso...

Regrese con todas la compras al apartamento. Compre mucha comida para no tener que ir todo el tiempo, la mayoría que pudiera congelar para que no se pusiera en mal estado.

—Miauu. — escuche que provenía de detrás de una de los floreros más lejanos del pasillo. —Miauuu— el maullido se hizo más fuerte y capto más mi atención.

Deje las compras en el piso y me acerque, vi que era un pequeño gatico con el pelo azulado y una diminuta cadena en el cuello. El gato se acerco y comenzó ronronear mientras se restregaba junto a mí.

Comencé a acariciarle la cabeza, siempre me habían gustado a los gatos pero nunca me habían dejado tener uno porque mi papa era alérgico. Leí su cadenita y decía su nombre: Yoru.

—Yoru ¿eh? Qué bonito nombre. — dije mientras ponía a Yoru sobre mis piernas y comenzaba a pasar mi mano sobre su lomo.

Revise un poco más la cadena y me di cuenta de que tenía un numero grabado en la parte de atrás. Decidí llamar para que no siguieran preocupados por el gato.

Saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo y comencé a llamar. Me contestaron a los dos tonos.

—Alo, ¿quién habla? — se escucho una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea. La voz me sonaba perturbadoramente conocida.

—Ehh, ¿es usted el dueño de un pequeño gato llamado Yoru? — dije ignorando mi presentimiento.

—Sí, ¿lo encontraste? Lo estoy buscando fuera de mi edificio pero no lo veo. — dijo aquella voz con una pizca de preocupación.

—Sí, estaba escondido cerca de mi apartamento. — Dije para tranquilizarlo—podemos encontrarnos en la recepción de mi edificio, está junto a la universidad de artes.

—Ok. Estoy cerca—dijo y colgó. Fue un poco grosero de su parte, considere yo. Pero bueno que mas podía hacer.

Cargue a Yoru en mis brazos y baje por el ascensor. Luego metería las bolsas al apartamento. Realmente me llevaba bien con Yoru, estuvo jugando todo el trayecto conmigo mientras bajábamos.

Al llegar abajo vi que estaba mi vecino con aspecto de buscar a alguien. Salí del ascensor y enseguida fijo su mirada en mí y en el gato que tenía en brazos. Supe entonces que el gato era de él, debería hacerle más caso a mis presentimientos.

Se plantó frente a mí con sus brazos extendidos, y el gato en mis brazos comenzó a forcejear para ir con su dueño. Se lo entregue y Yoru ronroneaba mientras Ikuto lo acariciaba.

—Es extraño que se haya dejado agarrar —dijo en forma de susurro con cara de desconcierto. —Debo enseñarle a no irse con Enanas raras— fue lo último que comento antes de entrar en el ascensor y mostrarme un sonrisa sarcástica.

La rabia me recorrió, encontré su gato y lo único que obtengo es ¿qué me insulte? Realmente Ikuto Tsukiyomi me sacaba de mis casillas de tantas formas, que no sabía si Amarlo u Odiarlo...


End file.
